Always Watching
by Darkon-Rider0196
Summary: The past before Hiccup, was always buried. But what happens when a small mistake in the unknown past becomes reality? Hiccup was born with a gift. An unknown gift from an unknown person, from an unknown world… with the unburied past what will happen to Berk? Hiccup knows only one thing Secrets are kept secret for a reason… rated T for light swearing and me being paranoid. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**hey another story started! I have BIG plans for this one! *giggles* anyway this story will have short chapters so sick it up and read what I have! This is a supernatural hiccup one, but it's not half dragon. Sorry for those half dragon fans! I WILL post another story later with a half dragon hiccup!**

**still using my phone for this story writing stuff. I know… it's bull sh*t, BUT it's better than nothing right? Anyway here's chapter number one! Enjoy… OR DIE! **

**…**

**I'm kidding! Just kidding!**

* * *

"WHERE IS THAT BLASTED MIDWIFE?!" A booming voice echoed through the village. This voice belonged to none other than Stoick The Vast, chief of the hairy-hooligan tribe on the island of berk.

"S-stoick... Please, I'm a patient woman. I can-AAAAHH!" A woman's voice quivered, but was soon cut off by a yell in pain from the moving and kicking inside her. "You can wait, but me and my child WILL NOT. I swear to Thor, if she doesn't get here in the next 5 secon-" he started but was soon cut off by the door slamming open and the frantic footsteps of the midwife and her assistants.

"Out!" She commanded

"She's my wife an-"

"OUT!" She yelled once more.

The chief glared hard at the midwife for disobeying the chief, but Val let a painful, high-pitched groan/gasp, so the chief slammed the door behind him and waited on the porch with Gobber the belch, Spitelout jorganson , and Argfur Hofferson **(not sure if that was a name back then I just made it up)**. Many screams flooded out of the house, quieting down after a certain point. As he began pacing Gobber stood up and gently stopped the chief and looked him in the eye. "Stoick, keep it together, Val is a strong woman. She'll pull through happily with...your new born son"

"Wha-?"

He whirled around to face the midwife standing in the doorway with a small baby boy in her arms. Stoick slowly walked over to them and opened the folds to see him.

The baby was smaller than he expected, but he couldn't have asked for more. A small tuff of brown hair just barley showed on his head. His nose had a small turn up like himself and his mother's smile. Yes...the small boy did not cry at the feeling of life, but giggled. But stoick had not yet seen his EYES. Both eyes stayed shut, as if he was laughing at his own personal darkness.

In the distance a small dragon roar was made out, coming from the new dragons in the kill ring.

But stoick watched in amazement as the boy's eyes snapped open, gazing in the direction of the dragon. What was remarkable was one eye was a deep forest green, while the other was light sky-blue.

"Stoick!" A pleading voice broke him out of his trance. He picked up his son and brought him to his wife. He stepped into the room and saw her on the bed, weary yet joyous from childbirth. "Bring him to me." Stoick walked over and slowly handed the delicate bundle to his wife. She gasped at her son's appearance. "He's…beautiful." She beamed at her son and began to play with him with her fingers. Both new parents played with their son trying to figure out a perfect name.

After a while, gothi, the village elder, limped in to tell the parents any possible future for there child. She laid him down on the floor and took him through multiple tests. The first one was where she dangled a dragon tooth and then a dagger in front of his face. He grabbed for both. The second test was where she gave him a drop of liquid to see how he reacted. Instead of swallowing it he caught the drop in his small hands and rubbed it around. The final test was the most important one. She dipped his finger in a pot of ink and held out a piece of paper.

They waited.

He moved his hand curiously across the page, and once dipping his hand in the pot of ink again to keep going. Once he finally finished, Gothi looked at the paper and gasped. She had never seen a newborn do THIS before. It was always globs of something. She glanced back at his mismatched eyes. Something special about this boy would lead him to an extraordinary future.

"What's wrong?" The new father asked. The elder smiled and showed them the page. Both adults squinted at it and gasped in surprise. Neither knew whither it was good it bad, it would lead him on a life of no other.

For on the page, was a dragon.

—

The young child was now a toddler, along with 5 other kids on the island. They all got along with each other, all of them had taken their first step, began to read and write, some of them started training in weaponry, all of them had said their first word.

That is, except him.

Though incredibly smart and quick, he hadn't spoken once.

—

Dragon raids?

He has heard those words spoken with anger or depression. He still had no idea what it meant to other people. He was always inside when the loud noises like roars and growls and slices and stabs and wailing were blaring outside.

But he never seen one before.

He carefully opened the door and looked onto the battlefield, wooden play sword in hand. He slowly moved along the shadows out of sight. He maneuvered between unconscious bodies and stray weapons.

He tip-toed between 2 houses into an ally. He spotted 3 terrible terrors trying to get into a fish basket. He held up his "weapon", and shaking slightly, swung at the winged beasts. He hit one squarely on its horn, knocking it to the side.

Both looked at the 3rd terror and back at him, Until they lunged at their injured friend.

He watched in amazement as they picked him up and helped him to his feet. He dropped his sword, not in shock, not in fear, but in understanding. He sprinted over to the basket and grabbed a fish. He slowly walked over and slid the fish over to them. The one he had hit in the horn hesitantly walked over to the fish, he was green with orange at the wingtips, horn, and tail. Once he got to it, he quickly threw it up in the air. Then took a bite. Then the second one did the same, and she was yellow with green wingtips, horn and back-spines...And the third finished it off.

They all stared at him expectantly. He slowly shook his head. The third terror, a purple one with red dots on it's wings, horn and tail, leaned forward and smelled the boy. He smelled of curiosity, intelligence, and...power? Hard to tell. Most humans smell like bloody murder or revenge.

The boy began to crouch, putting his hands on the ground and his feet behind him, sort of like he was crawling. The dragon tilted his head in confusion. To the his amazement, the human hatchling mimicked his moves! He moved his head lower to the ground and spread his wings and moved his body up and down. This movement to terrible terrors meant a game or challenge. The boy copied the drake. But as the dragon and his companions looked closer, they could see a very faint outline of light sky-blue dragon wings on his back. You could barley see them, as they looked as if they were made of little bits of tiny, tiny glass, floating around.

The dragon flapped his wings once and hovered in the air. The boy's wings copied the move. The boy snapped out of his trance on the dragon and stared behind him. He gawked at the new transformation and ability, with a huge smile on his face and wide eyes filled with wonder.

"SON!"

The boy immediately dropped from the hover with a shocked/scared look plastered on his face. The trio of dragons fled from the scene as a mountain of a man walked up. "There you are! Your mother any I were looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

Then his wife stomped in and pulled her son up in front of her and gave him… "The stare"

The boy looked petrified and shrunk into a little ball. "What were you even doing?"

They both expected silence. They both expected him to whimper. They both expected him to pout and look at the ground. They both expected him to just remain that way. They didn't expect his first word.

"Flying!" He replied cheerfully.

And thus, the begging of the tale of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock…

the III.

* * *

**i think we all know where this is going…but you never know! Thank you for being patient, thank you SOOO MUCH for reading! And I WILL post more now that it's summer! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Click the button below and tell me what you think. And if you say that this is bull sh*t, well f*ck you! But seriously tell me you thoughts!**

**bye bye! *giggles***


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I'll****_ try_**** to update more often, but I have a HUGE writer's block on my story "leaving…we're leaving!" And I could REALLY use your help on any creative ideas! I'll give you full credit on any chapter ideas to help me. But THIS story is going to be a lot better 'cause I've already written down the chapters. I'll try to post a new chapter for this story every week or 2. If you guys are just those fans who ignore the authors notes I put in here and go straight to the story, I enjoy you trying to read more of my (amazing) stories. But I really need you guy to start reading my notes so there CAN be a story. Anyway I'll probably see some fans at the movie theaters on June 13! I'M SO EXCITED FOR HTTYD 2! OH MY GERD! So here's you guys' story for ya! **

This is the day.

He knew it as soon as he woke up, it started as a small speck of pain in his gut. Then it spread, eating his insides like 50 knives stabbing him, one after the other.

Someone, was going to die be anyone, it was hard to tell. It could even be himself...

_He couldn't have been more wrong. _

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Vallarahama had been a little more secret lately. Leaving in the dead of night, always bringing strange things into the forest, like tools, leather and large amounts of fish. Hiccup respected his mother's privacy, but his father thought different. Today, she was confronted.

"Val, we need to talk." Stoick said that same fateful afternoon in a sad tone. A silent 6-year old hiccup tip-toed to the edge of the stairs, unnoticed by the parents.

"I agree, there's something, we need to…discuss…about-" The mother spoke softly.

"Where, exactly, have you been sneaking off to?" He said a with certain, tone, in his voice. "Or with WHO?"

"Wha-stoick, you don't…no, Gods no! This isn't what it looks like!" She said desperately, panicking at this thought.

"Val, I want you to tell me the truth-" he began slowly with clenched teeth.

"Why would you even think-?" She questioned sadly

"-if you love-" he continued

"Don't say it! Don't say those words!" She cried and pleaded, her eyes watering up.

"-another man?" He finished.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" She cried, her tears finally began to flow in large sobs.

He was a little taken back by her response."I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE *sob* I LAID MY EYES ON YOU! NOW, AFTER ALL WE'VE BERN THROUGH, YOU *sob* SECOND-GUESS MY LOVE?!" She screamed through tears. "I had to know! If it isn't another man, then what the hell is going on?!" He argued angrily.

She took 2 shaky breaths, dried her tears, and silenced her sobs, " I have not, AND NEVER WILL, see 'another man'. I've been seeing…a friend."

"Oh? And who is this 'friend' of yours, hmm?" He asked angrily, pulling his fingers into a fist. "SHE is from a…uh…far off island…" "WHAT far off island?"

"Um…the uh…I forgot the name, but I think the island is located…um… 20 miles off the…uh…bog-burglar island coast!""LIAR!"

"WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?!""You ARE seeing another man! Admit it! Don't lie to me, woman!" He demanded.

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! YOU **NEVER** LISTEN TO **ANYONE** BUT YOURSELF!" She countered, all her sadness was replaced by pure rage and fury.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO **ANYONE**! I'M CHEIF!I'M LEADER OF THIS TRIBE!" he yelled his blood boiling ready to burst out., "YOU ARE **MEANINGLESS** COMPARED TO ME!", but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.

She put on a sarcastic thinking look, "Meaningless...hmm, what is it with you and making names that end in 'less', you know. 'Vallarahama the MEANINGLESS' and 'Hiccup the USELESS' you must be _truly_ desperate to get rid of me!"

"You know that's not what I meant, Val, I-"

"DON'T call me that!"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT, HALF-TROLL!" He yelled again, rage completely taking over his mind.

"…Bye," she said calmly, as if all emotion from that moment disappeared.

"Huh-?"

"Good. Bye. Stoick, You don't need me to live here, and you don't need me to raise hiccup either…*sigh* I didn't want to do this Stoick, but…good bye."

Stoick just stood there. He had never intended to loose his wife when he started the conversation…How was he going to tell hiccup?

Th-This…was _her_ fault! Why did she have to be so dramatic?! Now she was leaving him! Alone! She probably wasn't going to tell hiccup what had happened to spare herself the trouble! Letting her own husband and chief bare the hard troubles! His anger quickly went from a small speck, to a throbbing pain through out his whole body, until it had nowhere to go but out!

"**FINE, CONSIDER YOURSELF **_**DEAD**_ **TO ME!**" He roared out the window.

Hiccup ran to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, sobbing. He was partly right. His MOTHER had died, but only to stoick.

* * *

**sorry that it is so short. But hey, better than nothing right? Please click the button below and review so ideas and we'll see how this go for now! Oh and BTW let me know if you want another story sometime soon! All and any ideas are welcome! Unless you hate me and don't give a sh*t about my stories and decide to give me a hard time. I KNOW I'm a bad writer, but I'm trying okay! But thanks to anyone who says otherwise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**so so so so so so so SOOO sorry! Please don't murder me for not updating! I would tell you why but no one reads my author's notes…**

**Here's the story!**

He had been avoiding stoick for some reason. Although unknown to the village.

Stoick broke the news to him 3 weeks ago that his mother died when out exploring.

3 weeks is enough time for the other kids to realize something was wrong.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hey!-…um. It's, Hiccup, right?" The blonde girl called out. She was 6, at around hiccup's age. With a single braid and a headband in her hair, and a blue/green shirt with spikes on her shoulder pads. And brown boots and leggings with a belt full of skulls, with leather straps making a skirt (no spikes yet).

Hiccup just glanced up from his journal, he was sitting (actually hiding from his father again) behind the great hall. He nodded quickly.

She was soon joined by the other kids of their age. One that ran beside her hiccup recognized as his cousin, he wasn't totally built up but stronger than hiccup, and he had black spiky hair with a helmet that had mountain Goat horns. He had a dull gray/brown shirt with a light black vest and browns boots and leggings.

Other one in the back of the group was taller than the rest, with short blonde hair and a tiny helmet. With a large brown tunic and brown boots and leggings. He wasn't very fat, but beefier than everyone else his age.

The last 2 were twins, as far as he could see. They almost looked exactly alike, while the girl had three braids, the guy had straight hair. The guy wore a gray tunic with a black vest and brown boots and leggings. The girl wore a yellow/gray vest with a blue/gray tunic and brown boots and leggings. They were both as thin as the 1st blonde girl and himself.

"We were going to go play in the forest. Do you want to come?" She asked.

He quickly shook his head and continued to draw. "Oh come on! You know we won't take no for an answer!" The black-haired guy said. On cue, the twins both grabbed each arm and began to drag him with the other kids. While he struggled to break their grasp, he had dropped his notebook. The first blonde girl picked it up and brought it with them.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"So…uh, hiccup! We know your name, let us introduce ourselves." The blonde girl said "I'm astrid -"

"Snotlout"

"Fishlegs"

"Ruffnut"

"Tuffnut"

By now hiccup stopped struggling with the twins, and was limply being dragged behind.

"Good to know." He replied.

They all walked in silence for a good 10-15 minuets. All that was heard was the footsteps, crickets and a nearby mountain goat.

"Hide-and-seek!" The twins yelled at the same time. All the kids looked back in surprise. "We could play hide and seek!" Tuffnut suggested. It was better than doing nothing.

Astrid was the seeker while fishlegs hid behind a small tree, the twins put themselves in a hole, and Snotlout dove into a shrub. Hiccup all of a sudden found himself in a tree, completely out of sight. This usually happened. He would be running away from his father and then, all of a sudden, he be up in a higher place that almost no one can reach. Gobber said that he could do that stuff on instinct and the adrenalin made him forget that he himself did it.

"Fishlegs." Astrid pointed him out in a bored manor. "Twins" she pointed to the hole in the ground. "aaaaaaannnd… Snotlout." She finished. She turned around, and around, and around a 3rd time, but she couldn't see the 6th member of the group. They all searched the clearing until Snotlout gave in and yelled, "fine! You win hiccup just show yourself!"

"Up. Here."

They all raised their heads to see a smug hiccup, poking his head out from the tree tops. "H-how did you get up…there?!" Fish-legs stuttered

He shrugged his shoulders, and hopped down from the tree. However when he landed on the ground, he tripped over a root and tumbled through a thicket of vines down a hill.

"Hiccup!" They all called out, hoping for a response from the boy. They all carefully maneuvered themselves through the thicket into another clearing.

This clearing lead to a rocky cliff over-looking the sea facing the west. A narrow pathway on the edge of the cliff going north, and a cave entrance on the east side. With the thicket facing south behind them.

Standing in front of the cave was hiccup, sitting down in the position he fell down in. He was facing the cave with wide curious eyes looking into the mouth of the cave.

"There you are!" Snotlout exclaimed, "we were looking all over berk for you!"

"Mm-hm" he replied, a little dazed. He slowly stood up, still focused on the cave. "What are you looking at?" Tuffnut asked dumbly.

"He's looking at the cave! Duh." Ruffnut argued.

"But what INSIDE the cave, dragon-breath."

"The cave walls, troll-face!"

"Butt-elf!"

"Beetle-tung!"

"Witch-nose!"

"Smelly left boot!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Astrid screamed.

* * *

**this is the author's note that NO ONE GIVES A SH*T ABOUT AT ALL. So this is your cue to read the next chapter, love my story, and PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. I don't know why I'm still typing this note because you guys never read this! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! I'm sorry to anyone offended when I said no one reads my author's notes! I've gotten a bunch of reviews making me feel better! A shout out to all of you guys! I'm looking for some OCs for later chapters, so if anyone wants to be put in the story, leave a review saying what you look like, your personality, and your name. These OCs are gonna be the good ones that help hiccup. No evil ones…yet! I'm posting another chapter today instead of next week because there should've been 4 chapters by now (sorry about that) and you guys are being so nice to me! I assumed that people don't read my ANs because when some people review they say stuff like: ****_nice story-keep it up-details need work…_****I appreciate the advice, but I try to get a response through my notes and I looks like no one reads them. **

**Anyway, please read my authors notes if your curious for more stuff and I'll see you guys next week with a chapter (on time)!**

* * *

They walked in silence, into the everlasting tunnel of the cave. They passed a few torches hear and there, the path was smoothed down, and small, barley noticeable arches supported the ceiling.

So far no one really cared about the setting of the cave, as hiccup lead them aimlessly through the twists and turns of the cavern. Finally they arrived at a small clearing, far under ground. It was about the size of the great hall, with a small pool of water on the far end, a large tunnel on the left side, some scrolls on shelves and a large circle table in the middle of the room. The ceiling was very high up, tall enough for the tallest tree in berk to not touch the top (barley).

The most interesting quality of the room was the sword sticking out of the wall, blade pointing at the entryway.

They all entered the room, each finding an interest of their own: the twins walked over to the pool and pushed themselves in, splashing and playing with each other. Fish-legs took a load of scrolls and began to read on the table. Hiccup, Snot lout and Astrid tip-toed to the sword blade. When up close, it was a magnificent blade, sharpened to cut you just by tapping it. Decorated with a detailed dragon/snake **(Chinese dragon)** that spiraled around it. The blade itself was a shining, glowing blue, while the reptile was a normal silver metal.

Snotlout grabbed what he thought was the handle of the sword and tried to pull it out, and astrid began to help her friend, trying to free the weapon from the cave walls. After 5 minuets of tugging and pulling, the both gave up and slumped on the ground, panting.

Hiccup, on the other hand, just stared at the blade, hypnotized by the sharp point. He slowly reached a hand forward…

"Hiccup!"

"What are you-?"

"Stop!"

"Get away!"

All of the other kids spotted hiccup and ran forward to stop him, but he then pricked the palm of his hand on the edge of the sword. A small drop of his blood slid down the blade.

They didn't know what to expect when wandering out into the forest. They were worried when they journeyed into the cave.

But this small drop of blood had changed their lives, some beliefs, and the corse of history.

* * *

**i know now it is short. Deal with it! I still am having writer's block on "leaving…we're leaving"! I know what the next part is but I can't find the right words. Click the button below and tell me what you think, and don't forget to give me some OCs if you wanna be in the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Another chapter of "Always watching" and, as always, review…or DIE!**

**KIDDING, (or am I…) anyway my plans for new characters not going so well, so if you have any ideas of characters that should be here or if you yourself want to be hiccup's best friend PM me or send a review telling me about yourself any I'll look into your profile if you want be in my story. I so far have 2 girls lined up to be in my story. Everyone please welcome… Ace Spiritwell and ****ramen-luver101****! Congrats you guys and I will PM you at anytime this week about any wanted details about your character. (I really think you guys should read ramen-luver101's profile, SO AWESOME!**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The blood was blue.

A deep sea blue, even more beautiful than sky-blue. Hiccup suddenly came back to reality, "what in the name of Thor!?" Snotlout yelled. The drop of blood slid unusually up the blade and spread out across the dragon, filling in all the cracks of detail. When the dragon was colored blue on the detailed scales, claws, horns, tail, and wings, it slowly glowed, and began to move. It floated off the blade softly looking like a white mist, and you couldn't see the details anymore. Instead of a rigged snout, it was now smooth and round. It had glowing blue eyes and it seemed to just have paws and no talons. It floated up towards hiccup, and no one made a move to touch it. The dragon glowed a little brighter, and you could hear a faint sound of a young Irish girls voice singing:

_You must go where I can not…_

_Pangur Ban Pangur Ban_

_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo ,_

_Is ni beihmid beo ,_

_Ach seal beag gear._

_Pangur Ban Pangur Ban,_

_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo ,_

_Is ni beihmid beo ,_

_Ach seal beag gear._

_You must go where I can not…_

_Pangur Ban Pangur Ban_

_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo ,_

_Is ni beihmid beo ,_

_Ach seal beag gear…_

**(Ashling' song from "the secret of kells" look it up!)**

The mist-dragon danced around hiccup, singing the beautiful song. It then levitated upward, slowly rising to the ceiling. Then in a flash of light, it sped downward into the top of hiccup's head.

As quickly as it came, the flashed faded until no light was shining. The mist-dragon had left.

And it had taken hiccup with it.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"Oh gods…! Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!" Fishlegs panicked, "w-what are we gonna to do? W-we can't go back to town w-without him!"

"O-okay hiccup! V-very funny! Come on out now!" Snotlout quivered. "Ruffnut! Wake me up from this nightmare!" Tuffnut begged. Without a second thought she thew a skull-breaking punch at him. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" He yelled. She hit him over, and over, and over, and over again. Until he fell over, knocked out cold.

"O-okay! We can just say there was an accident at the cliff, a-and we couldn't save him! A-agreed?" Astrid suggested.

All the 6-year olds looked at each other hesitantly, then all (except Tuffnut) groaned gravely, "agreed…"

* * *

**still short ass h*ll chapters but it gets better I promise! (At least in my perspective) I'm still working on my other story and It might be a bust…I WILL NOT GIVE UP (yet)! Anyway click (or tap if you're on an iPhone/iPod) and leave a review. READ THIS! I WON'T BE ACCEPTING ANY MORE OCS FROM YOU GUYS AFTER I COME BACK FROM MY TRIP (around july 20th… 16th if we leave at a different time) SO SEBD IN YOUR CHARACTERS IF YOU WANT TO BE CREATED IN THIS STORY!**

**bye-bye *giggles***


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everybody! I don't know anything to say except I've gotten so many damn favorites and follows! Oh my GERD! I'm hoping for some more characters out there who want to be in my story cuz I'm leaving on the 13th of July and I won't be back for another week so if I don't post between that time period remember it's because I don't know the wi-fi password at my grandma's house. I'm hoping for three girl characters and 2 boys and their dragons (unless you want me to give them a dragon in the story) **

**any any way here's the next update and this chapter is 10 years later…**

* * *

_~•~•~•~•~•10 years later~•~•~•~•~•~_

Everyone was running or walking about the village. Another average day, the gray clouds loomed over the island, letting some rays of sunshine through, anyone would've said it was a regular day.

But it wasn't.

People should've learned that by now. But they're Vikings, they have…stubbornness issues.

It had been 10 years, to the day, the hour, minuet, even second when hiccup was lost. There was no celebration, funeral, gravestone, heck, not even a WORD was whispered about him. The people of berk all shared a unspoken agreement. Even the young infants and toddlers understood the importance of this agreement.

_~flashback~_

_The young 6-year old toddlers emerged from the forest hours later. Their feet thumped softly against the dirt pathway to the village, and they parted ways with a sad glance behind their backs at each other. _

_Each ran off to their own home, and the parents neither questioned or wondered about their absence for the past hour or so. _

_Meanwhile at the haddock household, Stoick paced nervously in the main room, with of course, Gobber at his side, "you have nothing to worry about! He be back and when he is, you can punish him for staying away too long." He reassured. _

_"I wish I could be as sure as you Gobber, you don't know what it's like. To worry. Not worry for battle, or a proposal, or a treaty signing, or a chief meeting, or anything like that! This is…different worry." He tried to explain. Gobber stood up slowly "I know this is hard, but really! Have some faith in your son!" _

_Stoick stopped pacing, stared at the ground for a thoughtful moment and put on his Viking face, "you're right." "Of course I am!" "He'll be back!" "You said it!" "Nothing to be worried about!" "Yep!" _

_"Thanks for the talk Gobber, it helps…a lot." He sighed_

_"Don't mention it! Remember, have faith!" He said cheerfully as he walked out the door. Stoick nodded to himself and went to bed, thinking 'have faith in your son…have faith in your son…_

_have faith in your son…"_

_He went to sleep peacefully listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. _

_'Wait…RAIN?'_

_He soon shot his eyes open to a thundering boom rolling through the sky. _

_"Son…" he whispered. _

_-5-hours-later-_

_**Squish squish, snap, munch**_

_They had been looking all night. Stoick, Gobber, spitelout, and Argfur. They all searched throughout the thick drops of rain pouring through the tree tops, leaving them all soaked to the bone. Stoick held his sword in his right hand, slicing through vines and small trees. 'Don't give up on him' he thought. _

_**BOOM!**_

_The lightning slashed across the clouded sky, leaving the remains of a booming thunder to echo into the valleys of berk. The lightning connected with the earth, crumbling and shaking beneath the force of the bolt. Remaining a small orange glow to burst from the tree tops around the target of the lightning. The small glow soon spread from the tops of the trees to the moist earth. _

_Stoick's brown-gray eyes grew as wide as saucers as his mind connected the pieces of what he saw fairly quickly. _

_"FIRE!"_

_~end of flashback~_

The fire had destroyed the 1/8 of the forest. After searching the wild of the island 20 times after that storm. There was no other place on that island hiccup could've been. Hours passed until stoick gave up. Anything even existing in that section of the forest was gone, burned completely to the ground. On this day, everyone made a silent pact, an unspoken agreement, a quiet treaty. A rule that everyone knows by heart: no one speaks on the day on his death. No one knew what to say, exactly. Nothing needed to be spoken about what happened.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Astrid was in her room. Blaming herself for this whole mess. All the teens stayed inside during today. She clutched the small journal that he left behind that day, running her fingers across the brown, old, cracked leather, with the sewed corners curling outward. The paper on the inside was ripped and yellowed even further over the years, and the charcoal and ink written across the pages faded and smudged against the paper of the sketchbook. She had kept it through all of her pain throughout the years. Pain hurts, and hurt was a punishment, a punishment made her learn. She could never let anyone die again.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

A bird stood on a wooden perch, confused beyond measure about the "Silent Day" that preoccupied the village of Berk. The bird was in the form of a small hawk, about the size of a shield. With its wings spread out to 4 feet, wing tip to wing tip. It's underbelly was a smooth white while the wings and rest of the torso were silver. The tail feathers were a shiny black, the same as it's talons and beak. Its beak was long and straight with a small curve at the tip of the top part. It's head was turned to the right showing one light blue eye as it glared across the villagers. '_I will always be watching'. _It thought

He turned his head to show both his blue and green eye then flew off, his wing beats the only thing that disturbed the "Silent Day" as the echoed through the quiet allies and plaza.

'_Always'_

* * *

**Yeah, I know still short chapters... Anyway PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think yada yada **

**I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everybody! I'm back from my trip to Kansas. I going to start updating whenever I can, but I'll try not to update chapters over a week apart. So follow this story and check in everyday to see if there's a new chapter. One of the chosen characters is going to be introduced in this chapter! :-) I really hope that I spelled the character name right. On her review, she said her name was 'Alysa' and not 'Alyssa'. Please tell me if I'm wrong or not, and if I'm wrong I'll update this chapter and fix the name. I noticed every one is wondering why hiccup is the bird. ALL WILL BE REVILED IN GOOD TIME MY MINIONS. I do not own HTTYD. I think we all knew that. But in case any one was confused, there ya go. I also do not own the new character. And without further ado, ladies and gentle-minions **

**the next chapter.**

* * *

The village had long since recovered from their…"anniversary", so to speak.

Astrid, Snotlout, ruff, tuff, and fishlegs had gathered in the training arena. Gobber stood off to the side with his hook for a hand on a barrel, propping himself up.

Beaming, he hobbled over to them, "alrighty then! You lot know why I brought yeh 'ere! Dragon training! Unfortunately, stoick and the village 'ad a vote and they can't go to dragon island, therefor, we don't need yeh to start right now," he started. Which was replied with groans of frustration and complaints. "Ah, shut yer yap, yeh lot of prissy yaks! I ain't done yet! The village council 'as decided that yeh will start training with me on Mystic Island!" This statement, unlike this 1st one, earned cheers and excited questions. "Didn't I tell yah before? SHUT YER YAP! We leave at dawn tomorrow, and only bring one thing! That there is the trick. this is yer first part o' training." He said,

"Survival"

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

The boat swayed down the eerie lake that led into the island. So far, nothing could be seen for a few miles so they stopped rowing and let the boat float slowly as to not crash with the thick fog clouding their vision.

The water made annoying splashes against the side of the boat and rocks surrounding the area. Several birds let out alarming caws, echoing through the river.

Astrid was standing on the edge of the boat looking over the surroundings (as much as she could see). She had both elbows leaning on the wooden railing, with her hands pushed together supporting her head, while her brows were pushed together and her deep blue eyes staring at the water deep in thought.

"Astrid, y'know…it's getting a little boring up here…" a smug teen voice came from behind her. "I was thinking-" he started again "Snotlout, we all know that it's not good for anybody, when _you_ think!" Astrid snapped at him, not in the mood for jokes. "Pff, you ALWAYS say that," he said stepping closer "you're just playing hard to get! And I LOVE to play…" he slithered a meaty, sweaty arm around her waist. "Snotlout! Get OFF-mph!" She began to push him away with both arms, but his other hand grabbed her mouth and kept it shut. She began kicking and punching widely to aid her in her escape. Luckily, she landed an right hook, but as Snotlout let her go, she was pushed over the edge of the boat, making an alarming scream as she splashed into the icy depths of the river.

She heard laughter coming from above the surface, while she paddled to the air. She was greeted with a laughing Snotlout and Tuffnut, while ruffnut, Gobber, and fishlegs stared down in confusion. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR JUST HAPPENED?" Gobber asked. "I'll tell you what happened!"Snotlout said between chuckles, "I-I came up behind her a scared her! Sh-she punched me in the jaw and fell over! HAHAHA!"

Astrid just stared in disbelief at Snotlout "No! That's not what happened-" she tried to yell, but was interrupted by Tuffnut "Don't try to deny it! HAHAHA! It'll only make things worse!" He laughed out to her. By now ruffnut and Gobber had started laughing as well, while fishlegs went back to reading the book of dragons (for the eighth time). The boat had slowly swayed forward and was drifting away from astrid. Gobber stopped laughing and walked over to gather the rope. As everyone settled down from the laughing fit, he chucked one end of the rope over the other side.

But when everyone looked over the boat's edge, astrid was no where to be seen.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Astrid slowly woke in a groggy state, slowly blinking her eyes to adjust to the fuzzy world around her. She blinked her eyes three times as she observed that she was wearing a different set of clothing and her hair was undone from it's usual braid. She now wore a dark blood red tunic that was wrapped around her torso and waist tightly, except the sleeves which loosely hung all over her arms. She had brown leggings with loose pockets on the outer leg. Her feet were bare foot. On the back of the tunic her hair hid the large V space that showed her back. The front also had a V neck. She was laying on a large soft brown mat, next to a small burning fire that was living off of only a few flames left.

"Good to see you're awake!" A cheery female voice announced. Astrid snapped her head around to face a young girl with dark brownish/reddish hair (almost black). She looked to be around 5' 7" and her young excited face seemed to have a natural tan making her seem cute and bubbly. She was wearing a dull light blue tunic that went to her knees and her sleeves were cut off jaggedly at her elbows. She had dark brown leggings and dark gray furry boots and a matching belt around her midsection.

She threw the pile of wood she had in her hands into the fire. "You're name's astrid right? I know because I recognize your braid! Although I can't remember from what actually!" She said, never giving astrid the chance to speak "I think I saw a picture, but that's crazy! You don't seem like anyone on Mystic island would know you! Once I did meet this girl from the bog burglars who looked a LOT like you. Her name was Carly, Carson, Cami…Cami, CAMI! Camicazi I got it! Small world huh? Or maybe it's just a small archipelago? Trader Johan does travel REALLY quickly around the islands. You know that out fit came from him! It wasn't my style when I got it, and I was going to give it to my friend for snoggeltog, but now that I think of it it never really suited her! Wow…never really thought about it. But it looks great on you! It totally screams ASTRID, you know? Although it does make you look more defenseless than that last outfit. Oh! It's hanging up to dry by the fire, in case you were wondering…"

Astrid just stared at the girl, her mouth slightly ajar like she was about to say something, but she never got the chance. When she saw an opportunity to speak, she didn't waste a second. "Who are you, why am I here, what happened, and where am I?!" She shot rapidly at the girl, wanting answers NOW.

" my name's Alysa, my friend saved you, you fell overboard, and I can't tell you just yet." She answered in order.

Astrid listened, but she stared right behind Alysa, glancing around her surroundings every few seconds to look for a weapon or escape route. "Hey are you okay?" She asked as she observed Astrid's slow and steady movements. "Where's my axe?" She asked slowly and softly. "What?"

"My. axe."

"Your axe? You might've left it in the river when you fell because my friend doesn't usually pick up weapons. Wait...axe...axe!...AXE! I REMEMBER NOW! YOU'RE ASTRID HOFFERSON FROM BERK, AND I SAW A PICTURE OF YOU IN HICCUP'S JOURNAL!"

Astrid stared straight at her "what?!" And that's when all hell broke loose.

The dragon that was behind alysa lit up in flames jumping over her and in front of astrid growling deeply. "No! Wait! Stop!" She screamed. Whether it was at the dragon or astrid, neither listened. The dragon raised itself on its hind legs and swiped its claws through the air, spreading its wings to appear bigger. Astrid acted quickly and ripped a strip off her drying skirt and swung it at the dragon. "Stop!" Alyssa yelled, jumping between the two. "What are you-?" Astrid began to ask, but was too shocked by the dragon. It had dropped to the ground and the flames died down around its body showing its natural appearance. It was dark red with orange and yellow mixed. Once it folded its wings in it was actually quite small. At first she thought it was a monstrous nightmare by the way it set itself on fire. "Astrid meet Spitfire. She's a fire-fury. She's the one that saved you." "FIRE-fury? You mean like a NIGHT-fury?" Astrid questioned pointing at the dragon. "Yeah! Now you're getting it!" She said happily. "C'mon I got to take you back to the house!" She said climbing onto spitfire's back. Before astrid had a chance to respond, the dragon's tail wrapped around her waist and set her behind alysa. "Wha-?! Hey!" Astrid yelped as she was carried through the air. "You might wanna hold on!" Alysa said happily.

Then they took off. Forgetting all about Astrid's clothes by the fire.

* * *

**I hope this was long enough to make up for lost time! Remember, no-longer-on-a-schedule updates, more new characters. And the suspense will RISE! Don't forget to review and tell me what I need to work on. And you guys probably know this if you read my author's notes, I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING ANY MORE CHARACTERS FROM YOU GUYS. Sorry if you didn't know that. Thank you for reading, minions.**

**bye bye *giggles***


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO everybody! I'm *suck in a breath* so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry that I didn't post sooner! I would tell you WHY, but that doesn't help anyone get to the chapter quicker. 2 more new characters are introduced in this chapter, and PLEASEdon't kill me for such a short chapter. My life is hell right now... **

**What? You thought I didn't have another life outside fanfiction? If I didn't I would've posted the entire story by now! And as much as it kills me to say this...school is coming back and it's going to murder me. Any of you minions out there who have read the chapters of "leaving...we're leaving" I'm so sorry for the agonizing wait for the next chapter. I know my last statement said "as much as it kills me to say this" now I'm going to say as much as it brings me back from hell and shoves me back down 10 times, that story is going to wait for a much longer period of time because this story is giving me more ideas. **

**Now that most of you scrolled through my authors note, I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

_The young teen boy turned around, trying to look at everything at once. The problem was, there wasn't anything._

_He stood on a pitch-black floor with shadows covering every inch of his eye sight. His breathing was heavy and filled with panic. As his feet shuffled quickly so he could turn constantly, his lanky form began to move backwards. His green and blue eyes were wide and afraid, trying to catch a glimpse of an escape, a friend, or even a light. _

_He nearly screamed as a pair of even darker black leathery wings trapped him in a cocoon. His breathing immediately stopped, both eyes looking straight ahead. He gulped down his fear, and slowly reached a hand forward. His fingers straightened, and his hand was moving so slowly and gently, as if what ever he was about to touch would shatter at contact. _

_Finally, the pads of his finger tips brushed lightly against the smooth, leathery, warm embrace of a dragons wings. He let out a rather loud sigh in relief. His wide and alert eyes relaxed and looked upward above him. 2 friendly green orbs looked down at him. The draconic eyes were so __soft __and __welcoming__. They had so much knowledge about himself that he didn't know about. The fingertips that were brushed up against the wings suddenly found a new destination. His hand fearlessly moved up above him, and his full palm and fingers were exposed to the dragon snout. He could almost feel the familiar hard spines, so small yet they felt so powerful. The layered scales that smoothed under his outstretched hand, felt almost airborne and light, yet strong and powerful. The dragon that stood before him was neither powerful, nor weak. But someone who could understand him, protect him, care for him, lead him, support him, and he knew as he looked into the draconic eyes, he himself would do the same thing for the dragon_

He woke up with a start. Eyes snapping open, only to do the same thing he had done in the dream. With wide, searching eyes, he scanned the darkness. The familiar smell of moss, wet trees, and the faint sent of smoke told his senses that he was still in his room. He looked across the room to see a large black figure slumbering peacefully, the warm draconic eyes hidden beneath scaled heavy eyelids.

The boy sat up slowly in his bed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the bedroom and finding the once lost patches of light that originated from the full moon. He looked over to the side of the bed and gazed at the unlit candle. He held his stare, deciding if he should light it or not. He didn't keep flint around to use, for he usually wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night and the sleeping dragon would set the place on fire if he tried to light it.

If he were to light it he would have to use a spell.

Granted, he knew the spell, but he almost never used spells. That was what his friend would do. She had taught him magic, not much, but enough. Even he, as a very powerful being, could not match her skills in magic. He reached he left hand over and grasped the handle of the plate. With his right, he cupped his hand and moved it in a slow arch figure, just above the candle. A small, delicate flame came to life, illuminating a small glow. The glow revealed his appearance, as a 15 year old boy. He wasn't strong looking without giving him a second glance. If you looked closely enough, you could practically feel the power surging off of him. The intense emotions that came from an emotionless stare of his blue and green eyes. He carefully set the small candle back down on the table, looking at the palm of his left hand. Small scars were etched into the flesh, with a dried trail of blood tracing their every move. The dark brown marks made a strange symbol. There was a circle divided into 3 sections, one section filled with scales, another with a single feather, and the third, detailed fur. On either side of the circle, a dragon wing came out the left side, and a bird's wing came out the right. As his finger traced along the rough edges, a surge of power zapped through his body, and the symbol began to glow a light blue. He looked over at the sleeping bundle of dragon and smiled to himself. He lowed his torso back onto the bed, and quietly blew out the candle. His eyes slowly closed, and he drifted off to sleep peacefully...

Until the sound of wing beats filled the air along with the panicked cry of a teenage girl.

His eyes shot open wide and sat up in his bed quickly, swinging his legs over the side, and quickly working to see the commotion. The female scream wasn't familiar, so he couldn't let his face be shown. He ran past the startled night fury, whose head was up and ears straight and alert. As he looked through the cracked wood blocking the window, he could make out a red/orange dragon furiously flying towards his home. He stared at the blonde companion that was screaming her head off behind alysa's familiar figure.

The teenage girl was wearing a deep red tunic that was recognizable from the stash of Alysa's goods from trader Johan. The golden wavy hair that whipped behind her sent off a spark of recognition through his mind. Even without her trademark braid, astrid was easily recognizable. Her shocked, icy blue eyes were wide with panic and wonder at the same time, as she gripped Alysa's shoulders with all her strength.

Alysa, on the other hand, was having a blast! He could see her contagious beaming smile, and her bubbly eyes wide with happiness and humor.

The door on the other side of his room suddenly burst open to reveal two teenage figures. One was a tall, not-so-muscular boy with a long thin face and a light reddish-chestnut hair. He had a firm set of dull yellow eyes that narrowed at the continued screaming. He was wearing a dark brown shirt with the sleeves [quite literally] ripped off, and a large hood in the back. He had thick, dragon scaled, arm guards around his forearms and black leggings with matching fur boots.

The other teen to enter was a young girl. She had chocolate brown hair with a pure white chunking the front. She had on a blue tunic with a black fur vest, belt, leggings, and boots.

He smiled at his brother and best friend and nodded in greeting. "So who do we have THIS time?" The boy asked sarcastically, walking over quickly, towering over him. He peeked through the cracks of his window and eyed the blonde carefully.

"An old...friend?" He tried to explain, not really sure himself what the status of the girl was to him. He smirked and his yellow eyes looked teasingly at him, not moving away front the window.

"A friend?"

He suddenly blushed at his brother's comment and tried to cover up "w-well, sh-she's not...I mean...I-I-I haven't...she doesn't..." He trailed off.

*sigh*"shut up." He finished, defeated.

* * *

**so there you have it! Review and tell me if I got anything wrong with the characters. I REALLY hoped you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, review and LOVE ME. (Cause that doesn't sound weird at ALL). I hope the next chapter will be out soon, if I'm that creative. **


End file.
